


[podfic] Unrestrained by Lizzy0305

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humour, Animagus, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Infidelity, Falling In Love, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Severus Snape, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, unstable magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] After the war, Harry thinks he’s living the perfect life with Ginny in his arms and on the road to becoming an Auror. But Snape’s magic becomes unstable and suddenly, Harry must be constantly at wandpoint of a man who hated him on their best days. Things start to change and soon he starts to realise that there’s something more important than a perfect life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. White Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unrestrained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> I hope you enjoy my reading of this story!
> 
> Please subscribe to be notified of new chapters.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [1](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/01%20Unrestrained.mp3), [2](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/02%20Unrestrained.mp3), [3](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/03%20Unrestrained.mp3), [4](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/04%20Unrestrained.mp3), [5](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/05%20Unrestrained.mp3), [6](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/06%20Unrestrained.mp3), [7](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/07%20Unrestrained.mp3), [8](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/08%20Unrestrained.mp3), [9](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/09%20Unrestrained.mp3), [10](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/10%20Unrestrained.mp3), [11](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/10%20Unrestrained.mp3)
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	2. A Quiet Day

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [2](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/02%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	3. The End of Summer

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [3](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/03%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	4. The Doe

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [4](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/04%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	5. Equal Forces

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [5](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/05%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	6. Bruises

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [6](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/06%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	7. Soft Feathers

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [7](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/07%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	8. Numbing Fears

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [8](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/08%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now 21% of the way through! whew


	9. Sincere Lies

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [9](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/09%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	10. I Dream of You

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [10](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/10%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




	11. The Kiss of Life

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** *To be updated when finished. Projected length 15-16 hours* 
  * **File size:** *To be updated*. 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download chapter [11](https://archive.org/download/unrestrained_by_lizzy0305/11%20Unrestrained.mp3)!! 
  * Archive M4A download to be made available when finished 



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572542)
  * **Fanart:** [Ruxicassiopeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince)
  * **Narrator and cover design:** Jocunda Sykes




End file.
